


【翻译】Contact

by Saffron_chen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron_chen/pseuds/Saffron_chen
Summary: rick跟daryl在一起了并在探索:)对方





	

SIGHT  
Rick看着Daryl，对方正专注在自己的弓弩上，摩挲着把手周围的皮带。他看着另一个男人如何检查武器的每一寸，全神贯注地不放过任何细节。他注意到弓弩手在找到一个新的小刮擦痕迹的时候都会皱起眉，注意到那手指如何灵活地驱走每一处瑕疵。  
看着对方的时候根本就没法再多想些什么。他不清楚日光是否在他们周围消失，不关心他感觉到了多么疲惫，不介意任何人看到自己专注地盯着Daryl。视线沉浸在注视着他的伴侣之中，只有一件事是重要的：不再让视线从他的猎人的身上松开。  
Daryl感觉到了他的注视，他一直都知道的。Rick在他抬起眼看回自己前很长一段时间就很清楚这点，那双蓝眼睛对上自己的。Daryl的感官十分敏锐，他拥有绝妙的视力，穿过整个房间，他们的视线在闹哄哄的团队中，在Daryl笑的时候胶在一起。Rick可以感到对方注视的热度像是接近心窝的一团火，温柔得像是爱抚。什么环绕在他们身边并不重要，重要的是他们都能看到些什么。  
Rick轻微地仰了仰头，这是他问问题的方式：一切都好吗？  
Daryl的回应是点了点下巴，以他们确认的方式。一切都在控制之下。  
Rick知道接下来会发生什么，他看到Daryl放下弓弩向楼梯走去。他后悔打断视线的胶着了，但是思绪已经开始探索即将到来的东西。

HEARING  
Daryl可以听见脚步声在金属楼梯上消失，在他跟上去的时候坚硬的重靴子声音实实在在地响着。他知道这上面除了他们就没别人了。他一般都清楚他们团队里的每一个都大致在什么地方，这让他感到安全。现在就能听见大家在下面交谈的声音，碗碟在他们准备晚餐的时候敲击着发出声响。Beth在唱歌，Carol因为某些笑话大笑出声。他们都很安全。  
他自己步声在光滑的地板上是几不可闻的。大多数时候他能，更是本能地去无声追踪任何他想追踪的人或物。他拉开自己房间前的窗帘，那玩意儿发出安静的沙沙声。Rick就坐在里头背对着他，不过现在转过来了。  
‘‘hey，Daryl。‘‘  
从Rick口中说出的他的名字带着他人无法企及的亲密，那感觉像是安抚的拥抱，一只在他心上放着的沉静的手。如果爱在他们两个独处时有声音那一定是Rick的。  
Daryl跟他的爱人站在一起，看进他的眼睛。Rick跟他对视，然后一只手穿过对方的发间，轻压着他的后脑勺。Daryl附上他们间的最后一点距离，而Rick则伸手抱住他。  
他们安静了几分钟。Daryl闭上眼睛，聆听着。他能听见Rick的呼吸近在咫尺，那么缓慢又强大。他能感受到自己的心跳紧挨着对方的，平和而安静，这也让Daryl慢慢平静下来。  
Daryl知道，这是他们的所属之地。  
TASTE  
Rick从怀抱中撤开些许，重新观察双眼紧闭的Daryl，他享受此刻。随后他的伴侣张开了眼，里头裹藏着Rick见过的最美的实现。Rick明白自己是有多幸运，跟他在一起的时候，Daryl的眼睛总有不一样的神采。没有丝毫怀疑，没有一点心眼，没有审视和恐惧。Daryl花了点时间去聚焦在Rick的眼睛上，现在他这模样不似以往对方看过的任何一个。  
对视已经足够长了，但还不够。Rick感到对他伴侣的渴望在不断增长，最后这些都化作一个吻。Daryl温暖的嘴唇跟他的饥渴地交叠，他们一同享受着彼此的气息。手四处游移，准备着做些其他的。  
Daryl尝起来像是香烟。Rick从前可从没如此热爱这味道，直到现在。这味道附在Daryl身上，一切都刚刚好。这味道尝起来是Daryl独有的，跟Rick从前轻吻任何人都不同，这味道带走了从前以后的忧虑，只剩下此时此刻。  
Rick躺下，开始亲吻伴侣的脖子。Daryl的身体渴求地专注在这个环节，仰起颈项发出呻吟。他喜欢Rick咬自己，当然，Rick也挺喜欢这么干的。他从落下轻咬开始。他们接下来拥有大把时间。他可以品尝Daryl汗湿的肌肤，今日让他们身体疲惫的奔波。咸涩的滋味在让他们在某种程度上更真实可感。Daryl在Rick绕着圈舔舐着第一个咬痕时抽着气。  
SMELL  
Daryl在Rick继续亲吻他脖子的时候重新闭上了眼。感官在此刻就变得很敏感，每一下啃咬，每一下吮吸都让他更接近濒临点，这对他们双方都有影响。他的大脑把疼痛转化为快意，很简单的，只是因为他会全心全意地信任Rick，也明白对方不可能真的伤害自己。这不光是安全的，更让他感到兴奋。  
Rick的舌头忽然从Daryl的脖子上撤离，后者只好睁开眼。Rick直起身来倾向他，继续着亲吻。Daryl靠的更近了，好确保他们身体间的触碰不会消失，把所有感官都调动着去感受对方，他中断了吻，前额靠在Rick的肩上。  
Daryl呼吸着伴侣的气息：一天在森林里工作的徘徊的汗味，他们篝火的烟熏，这让他想起他们第一晚在一起的模样，那时两人待在寒冷的旷野。还有Judith那股婴儿食品和Carol刚帮她冲完澡的味道。  
这些都是熟悉的Rick的味道，它们总能让Daryl感到安心。  
TOUCH  
手顺着Daryl的身体滑下，停在窄窄的臀部;感受着他胸腔的随着加快的呼吸起伏。扣子快要全部在Rick手指的努力下解开了，他带着探寻的意味抚摸着袒露出的温热的肌肤。Daryl腹部的柔软毛发随着Rick的手抚过而被压倒，后者开始忙于解开更多的扣子。  
Daryl记得的第一次与Rick接触实在他们相遇之后的五分钟。他正试着用一把小刀划伤对方，一点也不会讶异于对方可能会以冷兵器还击。但是他和Shane只是将他扭倒在地夺过小刀，当然以不那么温柔的方式。但Daryl全部记得，而且这段记忆完全不会带来负面情绪。  
Rick的手将Daryl的裤子脱下，握住对方的勃起。Daryl几乎全硬了，他因为碰触呻吟出声。他把搭在Rick肩上的手拿下，开始脱男人的衣服。Rick能感受到对方的手指游移下滑到自己胸部，然后是他的背后，最后松开了皮带。  
Daryl记得他们第一次在热烈的情感中走到一起，他记得手下紧致的肌肉因为数月来的食物匮乏和经常性的迁徙开始瘦削下来。在那之后他都摸过爱人的每一寸上百次了，但是那次的仍然记忆犹新。他也记得Rick的手开拓自己的身体，这些记忆那么强烈，手指的触碰却那么温柔地夜夜入梦。  
衣物落在地上，他们都赤裸着。手不停歇地四处巡挲，手指在双方勃起上贴的那么近，爱抚着对方臀部在隐秘之处滑进滑出。高潮的来临势不可挡，他们的身体现在完全靠在一起了，阴茎困在中间，温暖在他们间不断叠加。胸膛相互靠着，呼吸和心跳那么的一致。  
嘴唇重新开始探索，牙齿忙于留下痕迹。他们在一起，他们呼吸着对方的气息，感觉着对方的存在。猎人像是一只有这难以想象的黑暗过往的孤狼，警察则曾负担着本不属于他的责任。他们不像是会信任对方，敞开自己最深处的秘密的人，可他们在这里了，不再是孤独的了，因为他们互相拥有着［1］。  
［1］最后这句其实是each has the other's back 也就是各自后援之类的，但是感觉有些突兀，故作改动了。


End file.
